


Demo

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ランガウェ #蘭斯洛特/高文「我沒有喝酒。」高文聽見自己的心跳鼓動，他把眼睛埋進手裡，他的血管中沒有酒精，皮膚卻很燙，好心的蘭斯洛特問他在什麼地方。





	Demo

**Author's Note:**

> 電愛ry 某個現代AU，沒有特別的背景設定 R級劇情未成年請注意

聽見高文橫跨了無數個時區而來的聲音時，蘭斯洛特先問他，你喝酒了嗎？高文把電話壓在耳朵上，往蘭斯洛特的床上倒，向他保證自己絕對清醒，但又設法讓語氣帶著醉鬼的不講理。

 

「聽著，你在忙也沒關係，用不了太多時間……我、好吧……我在酒吧待了整個晚上。」他說得很快，讓人沒有時間質疑細節。

「你醉了嗎？」蘭斯洛特又一次問他，從聲音裡聽不出時間和地點，和他正在做什麼。高文也沒有問，他播這通電話的目的並不是為了被藉口拒絕。

「我沒有喝酒。」高文聽見自己的心跳鼓動，他把眼睛埋進手裡，他的血管中沒有酒精，皮膚卻很燙，好心的蘭斯洛特問他在什麼地方。

「在你家，因為酒吧裡沒有人想帶我回去，很想做愛，卻太晚才記起你不在這裡。」

「高文、」  
「你不用顧慮我，做你自己的事也沒關係，但請不要掛斷電話。」

 

他拆開褲頭，把手伸進去，將陰莖圈在溫度微涼的掌心裡。蘭斯洛特在電話的另一頭用禮貌碾碎他的理智，只剩下可憐的原始性慾。

「你在我床上嗎？你想怎麼做都可以。」蘭斯洛特說。

他把電話放在枕頭堆上，用另一隻手將上衣拉起，露出奶白色的皮膚和淡粉色的乳頭，忍不住在心裡糾正對方，是蘭斯洛特想對高文做什麼都會被允許，無論是一個晚上操他兩次三次或是要他停下。

線路裡僅聽得見彼此的呼吸聲，蘭斯洛特什麼也沒說，讓高文燙著一張臉，沉默地做了一陣子，壓抑不了的呻吟脫口而出時，高文放棄再堅持下去，腳趾在蘭斯洛特的床單上留下抵抗的痕跡。他啞著嗓子喊他的名字，忘記了被拆穿也無所謂的聯絡藉口，只是專心地表演。

「……跟我說話、我想聽你的聲音。」他祈求。

蘭斯洛特久未開口的聲音乾澀和含糊，反問高文在想些什麼。

想像你的手在碰我，而我會吻你，從嘴到乳頭，直到你的呼吸變得沉重，躁動地挪開腿，讓我把你的老二放進嘴裡。他閉上眼睛，專心地想著蘭斯洛特的身體和氣息，用手和親吻碰觸他衣服底下的肌理，鼻尖貼著他的皮膚，嗅聞混著一些細微的、別人留下的殘餘。

「我會……把你的東西舔得夠硬，」他被自己加快的喘息中斷。

「蘭斯、蘭斯洛特、」

「嗯。」簡短的回應仍然撫慰著他的耳朵。

「然後坐在你的腿上……讓你慢慢地插進來。」他停下來，從一片混亂的腦中打撈出意識的原形，那些太過遙遠的妄念，看著真實在場的人會讓一切容易許多，他需要表情和肢體動作提示他做得是否正確。

「我想要你的手放在我的腰和乳頭上，想要你一邊操我一邊吻我。」

「拜託、蘭斯洛特……求你了。」一方沉默的通話還在持續，他哭喊著，等待對方的回應，無法再繼續編造那些荒唐的情節，掐著自己乳尖的手指比不上用溫熱粗糙的舌頭舔，被銳利的牙齒咬，粗暴的齒痕印在胸口，或是讓陰莖插入為對方準備好的柔軟體內，撐開窄小的穴口，而不是被自己的手將情緒帶往空虛。

「我還在聽。」

高文劇烈地喘，叫著對方的名字，蘭斯洛特不做出回應也會被原諒，這是他的獨戲。射出來的時候他閉上眼睛，有短暫的時間就只是混濁地重重喘著，流動的精液漸漸匯聚在腰間的凹處。蘭斯洛特隔著遙遠且安全的距離問他好點了嗎？就算他在高文面前也會選擇裝作看不見他的臉。

他搖頭，然後回答我很好，謝謝，還有抱歉。

**Author's Note:**

> 卡不能亂抽，祭品文不能亂下，論高文到底欠我多少錢要被我這樣搞(良心發現


End file.
